


The Emperor and His Pet

by Katara93, starryoceanfloor



Series: Starry-Ocean_Floor RP Adventures [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Master/Slave, Mentions of Suicide, Suicidal Themes, Tumblr, Tumblr RP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katara93/pseuds/Katara93, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryoceanfloor/pseuds/starryoceanfloor
Summary: Kylo Ren ran away from home years ago and found himself taken and made a consort on some dusty asteroid. After his handler is contacted by none other than the Emperor, Armitage Hux, he's now under a new control and not sure how to behave.





	1. A New Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katara93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katara93/gifts).



> This started out and my first RP experience with the-general-hux on Tumblr and I just copied everything onto my OneNote (with permission). I haven't posted anything in a while so I thought I'd post this here. This RP was let go and we moved on to something else afterwards so if there's good response, I'll create a quick ending with reference from my partner.

(With @the-general-hux and @starry-ocean-floor)

Hux sat in his throne as his next guest was announced. Someone who had a present for him, so that meant they wanted to gain his favor. An older man came in pulling a younger man by a leash behind him. The younger man was scantily clad and Hux could tell by the collar and leash he was a slave. "I bring you this slave, Your Grace," the man said, bowing and pulling the slave down to his knees.

The long legged slave bit back a growl at the rough treatment of his handler and glared directly at the redheaded, pompous man on the throne

Hux stood up from his throne and walked down the steps to examine the slave. He wasn't bad looking, and he had a nice body, with dark hair and eyes. He noticed the look he gave him, but he didn't mind, breaking him would be fun. 

"I accept your gift," Hux said, taking the leash from the man, who bowed again and left.

"What is your name?" he asked, looking down at the slave.

Instead of speaking, the slave narrowed his eyes and spat, missing the redhead's eye by a few centimeters. The handler gaped at the slave he had just handed over.

"Y-your Majesty! I apologize! He hasn't been trained well. I'm afraid I got him this way. Please I'm so sorry."

The handler pulled out a strip of cloth from his pocket and frantically handed it to Hux before throwing his hand back, catching Kylo's cheek with a loud resounding clap

Hux's eyes narrowed slightly. "That's all right." He took the cloth and wiped the spit off of his eye. "He's mine now. Leave us." 

The man nodded and left.

"If you don't want to tell me your name, I will call you slave," Hux said.

"I'll not answer to a pig like you," Kylo growled lowly, his hand coming up to rub the reddening mark on his cheek. "You're disgusting and that trash that brought me in is disgusting and everyone here is too!" His voice grew with every word until he had to stop and catch his breath.

He looked up at Hux finally, his dark eyes filled with a cross between anger and something else...something weaker.

"Oh, but you will," Hux said. "You'll learn your place, I'll see to it."  
"Don't you touch me," Kylo hisses through his teeth, ready to bite Hux's fingers reaching towards his mouth.

"I can touch you if I want, you're mine, now," Hux said, reaching under the slave's chin to force him to look at him.

"Well it's your funeral, I'm riddled with disease." Kylo's voice broke with his lie, hoping he could buy himself some time before Hux did anything to him. "A-and that man touched me and put his filthy hands on me. Who knows what I could have?"

"Riddled with disease?" Hux asked, his eyes wide, pretending he was concerned with this. "Don't worry, I'll get you checked for any diseases. Come, let's go to the medical wing." He pulled on the slaves leash and started walking.

"I can walk on my own!" Kylo growled, hands gripping to leash with the intention to pull it out of Hux's hands and run. "This isn't right, there are people looking for me. You won't be able to keep me here forever, you know." A hint of desperation escaped the bratty slave's pouted lips.

Hux kept a firm grip on the leash. "Don't try anything stupid, you won't make it five feet before a guard stops you. And this is one of the most secure places in the galaxy, nobody will be able to get you here."

They walked silently through the halls, Hux's polished shoes giving off the sound of firm steps. Kylo glanced around, taking in his surroundings. It was much cleaner and warmer than that shit-hole asteroid his previous handler kept him hidden on.

Hux turned sharply down a few halls, jostling Kylo around and making him feel oddly disoriented.

"W-where are you taking me? I demand that you tell me," Kylo groaned and felt an odd wave of nausea flow over him.

"I'm taking you to the medical wing to get you checked for diseases," Hux answered. "And you don't have the right to demand anything of me."

They were greeted by a medtech when they arrived, who bowed to Hux.

"I need him checked for the usual things you check servants for," he said, jerking the slave's leash forward slightly. "And check for any sexual diseases as well."

The medtech bowed again and led Kylo into a room, calling over a droid to assist him.

"If you would lay on the chair, please," the medtech said pleasantly. "This won't hurt. The sexual portion may be uncomfortable, however."

"I don't want this, okay?" Kylo whispered to the small technician. "I was taken from my family and I've been held by some sexual maniac. I don't belong here and I certainly don't deserve to be pushed around like this." 

Kylo laid on his back, looking for anything he can use as a weapon or to make a hasty escape. He could barely hear Hux as he spoke to someone else beyond the room. His heart rate elevated at the thoughts that he could die here, never seeing his family again. But, the place did seem nicer than the one he stayed at before. Maybe he would actually be taken care on here. Maybe it would be nice.

"That's really none of my business," the medtech said pleasantly. "Do you have any conditions you know about?"

The droid rolled over and scanned Kylo, then took a sample from his cheek.

"Now if you would undress. If you would like I could leave for this part."

Kylo sighed deeply, shedding off the small, revealing straps of fabric and staring at the crisp, white sheets. 

"None. Nothing that I know of." He rubbed his nose and avoided looking at anything other than the bland expanse of scratchy white cotton under his thighs.

The medtech nodded and the droid rolled to the bottom of the bed. It took a sample from his penis, then slowly and carefully took a sample from inside his asshole, one just inside the rim and the other deeper.

It withdrew and whirred something. 

"All done!" the medtech said. "You can get dressed now."

"Do you have anything else I can wear? The umm...sad excuse for clothes I have are days old." Kylo sat up, feeling invaded, disgusted and just a bit hopeless. 

He glanced up at the droid, waiting for any type of response or anything. He thinks about his family before how he was taken all leading up to now, sitting in some medical room, now owned by some hot headed "king" or something.

The medtech shook his head. "You'll have to ask the Emperor for new clothes."

"Emperor?" Kylo scoffed, just using the sheet to cover himself. "If he's 'emperor' then I'm 'king'." He yanked on the sheet untill it pooled around his feet and he turned, dragging it out the door with him. 

He glared at Hux. "After you 'your majesty'"

Hux frowned when he saw his slave wrapped in a sheet. "What happened to your clothes?"

"They're days old and covered in other patrons' stains, I assume you don't want that on your hands so I threw them away." Kylo responded with a monotone voice. He looked up at Hux, noticing how bright his blue/green eyes were in the brightly lit room.

He felt the corner of his lip starting to turn up but he quickly bit his tongue, using the pain to distract him.

"Ah," Hux said. "Well I'll have to find you something to wear that's not a sheet." Perhaps a spare servants uniform would work until he could buy him something.

"Come, then," he said, leading his slave through the halls again. "Are you going to tell me your name, now?"

"Ben. Ben Solo, but nobody calls me that anymore." He looked down at where Hux's hand was holding onto the chain as he followed his new owner, a lot more willingly this time. They traveled through a few lavish rooms that were practically dripping with luxuries.

"Then what do they call you?" he asked. He walked into his office. "Kneel," he ordered. "I've got some work to do."

He subtly rolled his eyes before kneeling as he was told. "They call me Kylo." He mumbled almost incoherently. He watched as Hux settled himself into a large chair, his dark brown eyes meeting the stern gaze of Hux's blue.

"Kylo, then," he said. "My name is Hux, but you can call me Master."

He turned to his datapad then and started working.

"Master." Kylo said under his breath, rolling his eyes before shifting around the sheet so he could sit comfortably on his butt, legs stretched out in front of him and the cloth safely covering his groin. 

He looked at his fingers, bored and kept to himself. He took the occasional glance at Hux and studied his profile. The perfectly combed fiery hair, the pale skin, the sharp and determined look in his eyes. Kylo sighed almost loudly, trying to gain his new master's attention. Maybe if he just played along, this whole thing could be easy until he found his chance to escape.

Hux noticed Kylo had sat down, but he didn't correct him. Some battles weren't worth fighting, and Kylo was being fairly well behaved.

When he was done, he stood up. "Let's go get you some clothes. Then we can eat."

Kylo looked up at him before he stood carefully, his hand rubbed away the numbness of his ass. He begrudgingly held out the chain for Hux to take, hiding the disappointment when his hand grabbed it strongly. He followed after Hux, noticing how tired his eyes seem after his work.

"Master," Kylo tested, his voice low from disuse. "Where will I sleep once you retire?" He dared to tug on the chain, his fingers lightly brushing against Hux's pale digits.

Hux shot Kylo a look, pulling on the chain to pull it out of Kylo's hands. "I'm still trying to figure that out. You were unexpected. I might have you sleep in the servants quarters tonight until I can get a room set up." 

They walked down some stairs until they were in a less finely furnished part of the palace. Hux opened the door to a closet, where there were a few servant's uniforms hanging up. He grabbed one that looked like it should fit Kylo and held it out to him. "Here. Change into this."

Kylo dropped the sheet from around his scrawny shoulders and pulled on the uniform Hux handed to him. He had given Hux a small chance to observe his body. A few marks from where others have hit him were spotted down his back. 

Kylo's long limbs fit in the uniform better than Hux expected, hiding away all that pale skin. "Will it be in a bed?"

Kylo had a nice body. He was too skinny, but that could be fixed.

"The servants all sleep in one room, but yes, you will."

Kylo hadn't slept in a bed in years, since he was taken from his family. He looked at Hux, eyes stinging with unshed tears. The men his master would lend him to would always use him to get off. He'd never let them take his ass, but they'd abuse his mouth and hit him if he fought back. 

Hux frowned at Kylo. It was just a bed, he didn't see why it was such a big deal. 

"It's all right," he said, putting his hand on Kylo's shoulder. "Now come on, let's go eat."

Kylo's mood quickly improved after the new clothes and the prospect of a bed to sleep in. He followed Hux with a skip in his step and all thoughts of what Hux could do to him were gone from his head.

Before him, the doors were open to an immaculate dining room with high-backed chairs, fine china and glimmering silverware, all put in their respective spots. This, Kylo thought to himself, was the right way to live. Before he could correct himself, his hand grasped Hux's. Squeezing as hard as his thin, bony fingers could, which in fact was not very hard at all, but took a bit of energy from him anyway.

Hux sat at the head. "Kneel," he told Kylo, pointing at the floor. 

The kitchen door opened and a servant walked out, bowing to him and looking at Kylo questioningly. "What would you like this evening, Your Grace?"

Hux looked over at Kylo. "Steak and mashed potatoes. What would you like for dessert?"

"Dessert?" Kylo looked up at him from his kneeled position, confused but still in awe. He had released Hux's hand but still felt the chill from his skin.

"Yes, the cook can make anything you want. I don't usually have dessert, I'm not into sweet things."

"What about me?" A smirk had grown on Kylo's lips, teasing Hux to get a reaction. He watched, waiting to see what the redhead would do or what he would say.

Hux raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't describe you as sweet. You're definitely more salty."

Kylo's bottom lip stuck out in a pout and he let his eyes trail down to where his fingers were absentmindedly playing with the hem of his hand-me-down shirt. He kept moderately quiet after that, only taking what was offered to him and avoiding poking more fun at Hux. (Even though the thought of Hux showing any trace of imperfection would thoroughly entertain him.) 

He took a few bites of decadent cake before his stomach protested, being filled to capacity. He was still much too weakened and it was much too soon to be trying to overfeed his slender little waist.

Hux looked down at Kylo and saw that he was full. He took a last sip of his wine and stood up. "I usually read from now until I go to bed. Would you like to come with me or go to the servants' quarters?"

Kylo looked up at Hux through tired eyes. He'd never admit it, but being alone with his master's servants made him a little nervous. Sure, it would give him time to plan his escape, but they could easily be more aggressive than Hux himself, especially towards new meat.

"I think I'll stay with you. Maybe you can give me something to do for you?" He winked and held back a yawn, not really understanding the consequences of what he was offering.

Hux looked over at Kylo in surprise. He had been adamant that Hux not touch him before, and now he was offering himself. "I need to wait until I get the tests back." He picked up the leash and led Kylo to his quarters.

"What if it comes back and you don't like the results?" Kylo asked quietly. Would he be kicked out? Would Hux beat him? Would he kill him? Kylo fought back a shudder. Certainly Hux wouldn't be that cruel, would he?

"It depends how serious the results are. If you have something that's contagious you obviously can't stay here. If it's just some sexual disease, I'll be disappointed."

Kylo's heart started to beat faster and the beginnings of an attack started to crawl its way up his spine. His ears were def to anything else other than the sound of his blood rushing. His fingers started to shake and he became hyperaware of the scratching of a tag on his shirt collar, the weight of the actual collar around his slender neck and the chill of the halls. He stareed at Hux's pale fingers, taking notice of small freckles on his skin and then traveling up his arms and the fine silk of his outfit before the perfectly combed fiery hair atop his head. Kylo's body stopped moving, his legs barely able to keep himself standing.

Hux frowned when Kylo stopped, turning to face him. "Kylo? Are you all right?"

Kylo shook his head, rubbing his face with his hands. "I'm sorry."

Hux looked at him for a second before turning and walking again. He walked into his quarters and relaxed as he did so, taking off his formal outfit and dressing in something more comfortable.

Kylo stood in one spot, staring at the floor and avoided looking anywhere else. He would wait till Hux told him what to do, that's what he was good for right? Taking orders and being used. He was going to be fine, he kept telling himself, giving him enough motivation to relax.

A small notification flashed in the corner of the room. Kylo's tests results came back on Hux's bedside table.

Hux walked over to his datapad and picked it up, scrolling through the results, and smiled. "You're all clean."

Kylo felt like he had just jumped out of a burning fire and straight into a pool of cool water. He released a deep breath and a few tears of relief before nodding. 

"T-thank you master" He nodded vigorously before having to stabilize himself against the wall. He was more happy that he wouldn't have to be ditched somewhere than finding out those disgusting men didn't have any diseases. 

He looked up at Hux, eyes still glistening with unshed tears and an almost smile was on his child-like face.

"There's really nothing to thank me for," Hux said.

He walked over to Kylo, and gently lifted his chin. "I might have to let you sleep in my bed tonight," he said hungrily.

A shiver ran down Kylo's back as he met Hux's eyes.

"What are you going to do to me?" His voice had dropped an octave and came out breathier than he intended.

"I'm going to fuck you, Kylo," Hux said in a rough voice.

An involuntary moan escaped Kylo's lips before he pushed them against Hux's own. Long, bony fingers desperately grabbed at Hux's clothing. He'd never been more willing for anyone to take him like this. In fact, this was his first kiss, but that realization was quickly put in the back of his mind, instead it was replaced with the taste of Hux's mouth.

Hux was surprised by Kylo's eagerness, but he returned the kiss, pushing Kylo against the wall and pressing against him so he could feel his body.

Kylo's skin practically vibrated in anticipation, enjoying the icy chill of Hux's hands on his skin. More desperate noises escaped Kylo and a pool of desire began to heat up in his lower stomach. His thighs quaked with all the energy.

Hux stepped back, his breaths coming a little heavy. "Clothes off."

"Can you take the collar off?" Kylo whined, tugging at it, it felt suddenly too tight and he felt like he couldn't get enough air in. Waiting for Hux's response, he yanked his shirt off over his head and his fingers hooked into the waist of his pants, fumbling desperately with the button before giving up and just pushing it down, causing the material to roughly rub against his creamy pale skin.

Hux watched Kylo undress, still watching him hungrily. He considered that for a moment before nodding and taking the collar off. He lifted Kylo by his legs and carried him to the bed, depositing him on it and then climbing on top of him. He nuzzled at his neck, feeling himself start to get hard.

Kylo panted underneath Hux, his hips raising slightly to feel the older man's body against him. His fingers moved on their own to Hux's orange hair, tugging it out of it's perfect style, causing a few strands to stick in different directions.

A few gasps left Kylo's mouth before he put it to good use, leaving soft nips against Hux's neck.

"Needy thing, aren't you?" Hux said, his voice low with lust, before sucking a mark into Kylo's neck.

"I've never done this before," Kylo whimpered before downright moaning at Hux's attention this neck. His hands clung tighter to Hux as a wave of pleasure traveled from his neck, down his body and straight to his cock. 

"M-more, please?" He begged, his hips constantly and lazily rolled up against Hux.

Hux scoffed. "Right."

He sucked another mark onto the other side of Kylo's neck.

Hux's comment stung, causing Kylo to reel back in offense.

"You don't believe me? Ask my previous master. Better yet, look at the bruises on my body." He scowls, his attitude changing quickly

Hux pulled back as well. "You've really never done this before?"

"I wouldn't lie about this..." Kylo looked into Hux's eyes, his hand rising to rub his knuckles against Hux's bottom lip. "I was waiting for someone who would love me, but I quickly learned love isn't real, but I wasn't going to give it to some drunk on the streets." He scoffed.

"You're saying your last Master never used you?"

"He tried to," Kylo's voice lowered to a whisper, his fingers moved from Hux's lips to his hair and down his neck till it finally came to rest on his shoulder. "A lot happened but I would always resist, he eventually gave up after I gave him that scar." Kylo tapped on his own cheek as an indication of where he had hurt his master. "He almost would have killed me if not for the money I was bringing him." 

Kylo went quiet, realizing it was probably not appropriate talk for intimacy. "Can we talk about it later?"

Hux frowned. "Then why aren't you fighting me? You seemed to hate me before."

Kylo hesitated, looking into Hux's eyes, transfixed abut the blueish green mix. He blinks, thinking. "You've been descent to me. Treating me like I'm at least human, despite me being your property. I'm comfortable around you, dare I say safe."

"You barely know me," Hux said, kissing his neck again. "But I'm glad."

Kylo moaned again, his free hand moved down to stroke Hux through his pants. "Would you rather I was scared of you?" He whispered, his hand rubbed against the outline of Hux's hardening cock, his mouth watered at the feel of the length and girth.

"P-please master," he said with a little extra innocence, "please don't hurt me."

Hux bit his lip when he felt Kylo's hand on his cock. 

Hux rolled his eyes, sitting up to pull down his pants and underwear to free his cock.

"Shit" Kylo gasped, staring at the miracle that was Hux's cock. It was flushed pink with blood and bobbed heavily, causing Kylo's eyes to darken, imaging how it'll feel inside him. He looks up at Hux, his nervousness secondary to his desire.

Hux chuckled, reaching over Kylo to open the bedside table and get the lube. "I take it you like it?"

"It's...big." He admitted, watching Hux use the lube. His long arms folded over his chest, his mind racing. How was this going to work? Was it going to work? Was he going to like it?

"Just relax, it will make this easier," Hux said, slowly sliding a finger into him.

Kylo's moaned loudly, his head dropping back against Hux;s plush pillows. His cock throbs and his fingers dig into the silken sheets.

Hux moved one finger in and out until he thought Kylo was loose enough for another. He worked his two fingers, scissoring Kylo open.

"F-fuck!" Kylo cried out, his hips pushing down to fuck himself on Hux's fingers. "Pleasepleaseplease" He whispered to himself, his fingers clenched in his dark locks.

It would be a little bit of a stretch for Kylo, but he couldn't hold back anymore, and Kylos begging wasn't helping. He pulled his fingers out and lubed his cock before slowly sliding inside, letting out a groan. "Fuck... Kylo... you're so tight. You feel so good."

Kylo's responses were wrecked moans right into Hux's ear. His fingers dug into his pale shoulders, holding on for dear life. He almost wept at how good it felt, his breathing became ragged. "F-feels sooo gooood" He whined, a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

Hux paused for a moment when he was bottomed out to let them both adjust. He fastened his teeth lightly around one of Kylos nipples and pulled gently.

"Wha-" Kylo groaned, his ass clenching at the stimulation. "what are you doing?" He looked Down at Hux, wiping his blurry eyes.

"Nipples are very sensitive," he said, starting to move.

Kylo was lost in bliss, he never expected it to feel so good. His hips began to move along with Hux's thrusts, his lips released sinful moans into the air. It was stifling, suffocating him until he was sure he would black out from the intense pleasure.

"M-Master..." Kylo panted, stars lighting up his vision after a particularly deep thrust. "S-something is happening." His eyes met Hux's, a bit worried at the burning in his thighs.

"Is it bad or good?" Hux asked, not stopping with his thrusts. He was close, he didn't want to stop now.

"Good. So good." Kylo panted, clenching his eyes shut. His nails drug up Hux's back, as he cried out desperately. His toes curled and his skin glistened with sweat. The pit of his stomach burned and he practically screamed as his release took over, thick ropes of cum covering his chest and sticking to Hux's skin as well.

Hux's thrusts turned more erratic until he came inside Kylo with a groan. "You just came. It's a nice feeling, isn't it?"

Kylo sniffled, still coming down from his high. He let out a few whimpers, nuzzling his face into Hux's neck, a few tremors overtaking his body.

Hux laid there on top of Kylo for a few minutes as they came down from their orgasms. He withdrew and laid down next to Kylo. "I'll give you a choice. You can either sleep with the servants tonight, or you can stay here with me. Your feet and hands would be bound though, just to make sure you don't try anything. Whatever you decide, it will only be for one night. I'll have the servants set up the room next to mine for you tomorrow so you can be close."

Kylo hummed, his eyes closed and on the brink of bliss-induced sleep.

"Kylo, I need an answer," Hux said, shaking him.

"A few more minutes dad," he mumbled, trying to push Hux away. His hair was stuck to his face from sweat, his cum drying up between their bodies and his legs beginning to cramp from Hux's body pinning them open.

"Kylo," Hux said firmly, slapping him on the cheek. It wasn't hard, but it wasn't soft either.

Kylo's eyes shot open and his hands quickly moved to cover his face, a tick that he had developed over the years. His eyes were filled with fear, underlined by just how exhausted he really was. "I-I'm sorry sir." He momentarily forgot where he was and in his induced panic, he ended up falling off the bed in a heap of sheets, dragging them off the bed with his flailing limbs.

Hux landed on the floor with a huff, looking at Kylo in annoyance as he disentangled himself from the sheet and stood up. "I was trying to be nice, but you can sleep on the floor."

Kylo quickly untangled himself from the sheets, another wave of panic like earlier washing over him. He grabs his clothes, pulling them on with similar desperation from when he took them off. Without waiting for permission, he excised himself from the room to find the medbay he was ten to hours earlier.

"Kylo, where are you going?" Hux called, still annoyed. He decided not to go after him, he didn't really care where he was going, and the guards would stop him from actually leaving.

Kylo had gotten lost twice before finding his way to the medbay, sitting in one of the cots and letting his emotions overtake him. Too much was happening too quickly and he didn't really know how to handle it. 

What did Hux really want from him and what if he decided Kylo deserved to be hit, beaten every day like his older master thought.

The medtech ignored him, allowing him to cry it out, he was young, he deserved a little time to understand what was going on. 

After wiping the tears from his eyes and face, the tech entered and promptly handed a small cup with a pill inside it. For sleep, it had said.

Hux walked into the fresher and washed his penis and chest with a damp rag before getting ready for bed. He hoped Kylo didn't do anything stupid. 

He took a little longer to fall asleep than usual.


	2. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo slept in Hux's bed last night and momentarily forgot where he was. He's confused and upset over how his new life is turning out. Mentions of suicide and suicidal themes.

(With @the-general-hux and @starry-ocean-floor)

In the morning Kylo was sore, unbelievably sore and every movement or twitch of his thighs caused him to whimper He had squeezed his tall, lanky frame into one of the medbay's cots last night and he was starting to regret it. He sat up, a few joints in his back popping almost silently. He asked the medtech for something for his pain and after taking the offered pill from the droid, he went out into the halls in search for Hux or food, whichever he could find first.

Hux woke up the next morning, and got dressed. He hadn't gotten any messages from the guards, so it seemed Kylo hadn't tried to escape. 

He walked down the hall toward the dining room when he saw Kylo.

"Where did you go last night?" he asked sternly.

Kylo looked down, ashamed of what had happened last night. The dark marks on his neck stood out on his pale skin and there was a stiffness to his shirt from neglecting to clean up after his episode.

"I went to sleep in the medbay sir." He answered quietly, keeping his eyes down. "The medtech prescribed something to help me sleep."

"You can't run off like that," Hux said, still stern. "You belong to me now, you follow my orders. You understand why I have to punish you?"

"Yes sir." Was all the response Hux was given from Kylo.

"Let's go get some breakfast," Hux said with a sigh, turning and walking into the dining room. He sat at the head of the table again.

Kylo sat on the floor, body stiff and eyes continuously casted downwards to the pristine white floors. He felt different, scared of what Hux would do to him. Traumatized. The word popped into his head when he thought about how he ran off last night. It was his coping method for after his previous master had beaten him. Kylo would run off and hide, giving his master time to calm down before he'd reveal himself.

A servant came out after a while with caf, eggs, and bacon. Hux ate silently, feeding Kylo with one hand as he did so.

Kylo took what he was offered but soon declined the food, an uncomfortable feeling settled in his stomach, ruining his appetite.

Hux looked down at Kylo when he stopped eating. "You should really eat more. You need to gain weight."

"I don't feel well." Kylo said simply, his voice at a respectable volume. He didn't feel like trying to sass back. If he was being honest with himself, he felt more like crying then breaking something then possibly taking a nap.

Hux frowned but accepted it and finished his caf before standing up. "Im going to my office to work. You go take a shower, there's a communal one in the servants quarters. Then wait in my quarters for me. You could read while you wait, I have a few holobooks in there."

"When will I be punished?" he interrupted before anything else could be said. He didn't want to wait and allow his mind to start whipping up horrifying scenarios. 

"That is what you said, isn't it? That I would be punished?"

"I'll do it after I finish my work," Hux said.

Kylo once again got up and left without permission, walking to the communal shower.

Hux was about to call after him, but he decided to leave it and went to his office.

A few servants were finishing up their morning routine when Kylo walked in. Their conversations lowering to a whisper as they studied the lanky boy. "too young" they whispered. "so skinny" "disgusting" they mumbled. "Hux's whore" one whispered. 

Kylo found himself standing in the middle of a group before he hid himself in a shower stall.

Hux worked for about five hours before he was done, and walked back to his quarters.

Kylo was seated on the floor, his body ached from staying in the position for so long. He was tired, but didn't move. He has stayed in the exact same spot right after his shower and he would continue to do so until Hux decided when he would use him again.

"Kylo, stand up and bend over the bed," Hux said. "And pull your pants down."

Kylo stood his joints aching and his legs asleep but without complaint, he walked to the bed, dropping his pants along the way and bent over the bed, face void of emotions and his mind repeating that he deserved this. Once Hux punished him, he could leave and hide for a while, maybe find a place to nap.

Hux pulled his hand back and slapped him five times firmly on the ass. "You can get up now."

Kylo sniffled, wiping away small tears before grabbing his pants and pulling them up, wincing at how they scape against his now sensitive skin. "Will that be all Master?"

"Yes. I had the servants ready a room for you. It connects to this one by a door so if I need you you can be easily reached."

"What would you need me for?" Kylo sneered, unable to help himself.

Huxs eyes narrowed slightly. "I own you, so whatever I want."

Kylo scoffed, storming to his assigned room and closing the door harshly behind him.

Hux sighed, and got himself ready to go meet ambassadors and important people.

The day passed uneventful, but upon Hux's return to his room, Kylo could feel the waves of sexual frustration just our off of his master. He would wait for Hux to come to him.

Hux opened the door to Kylo's room without knocking. "Come on. I want to have sex."

"I don't want it." Kylo sighed. He did actually want it, but he was still too hurt and admittedly scared. "I don't want to be your whore." He spat out the last word, tears threatening to come to him. "Please don't make me."

"You liked it last time, and you'll like it this time. Come on."

He finally looked up at Hux. His eyes showed something but he quickly returned his gaze down before following.

Hux didn't really know why he felt bad about this, he shouldn't, Kylo was just a slave. He kissed Kylo when they got into his quarters, trying to quiet the voices in his head.

Kylo returned his kiss, undressing himself dutifully before taking up a position on all fours on Hux's bed.

He sort of did want sex, but at the same time he felt disgust and confusion and fear in the pit of his stomach. He prayed Hux would fuck it out of him.

Hux took off his clothes off as well, getting onto the bed after Kylo. He grabbed the lube and poured it on his hand, inserting a finger to see how loose he was.

Kylo hissed, hips pulling away on their own accord. He was incredibly sore, more than he expected. "S-sorry"

"It's normal to be sore," Hux said. "Would you rather give me a blowjob?"

"I'm here for your pleasure maser. It's whatever you want." He responded. Traces of the snappy and desperate Kylo were gone tonight.

"You can give me a blowjob," Hux said, putting away the lube. "I don't want to cause any permanent damage."

"Why would you care?" Kylo scoffed, moving to get on his knees in front of Hux. "It's not your job to care."

"If I caused permanent damage it could hurt for you every time, and I don't want that," Hux said.

Kylo dropped to his knees, his hand wrapping around Hux's base, carefully teasing his way up and down his shaft, paying attention to the very tip. He strokes a few times before he runs the very tip of his tongue under the head, delving against the slit momentarily before encasing the whole head in his mouth.

"Kriff, you're good at this," Hux panted.

Kylo glanced up at him, his dark eyes full of lust and a bit of pride. He stroked his tongue along the thick vein on the underside of Hux's cock pushing himself down deeper till the tip nudged the back of Kylo's throat.

Kylo let go, allowing Hux to use him like other men used to, fucking his throat with no regards to Kylo's gag reflex.

Hux let out a groan when he felt his length go all the way down Kylo's throat. 

"Why did you stop?" he asked slightly breathlessly.

Kylo looked up at him before gripping the base and pulling Hux's cock from his mouth, taking a deep breath.

"Usually that's when others would take over...using me with their own rhythm." he stroked Hux's length more, squeezing softly and speeding up. "You don't want that?"

"Mm, no, I liked what you were doing," Hux said.

Kylo actually smirks, a sight that gets right to Hux more than the hand and mouth on his cock. Kylo went back to swallowing Hux's dick with a new vigor, wanting him to climax as soon as he could make it happen.

Hux groaned again, feeling himself getting close. He thrust shallowly a few times and then came with a moan.

Kylo gagged, clenching his eyes tightly as he swallowed all that Hux gave him.

Hux stroked Kylo's head fondly. "That was amazing."

He smiled up at Hux. A true smile that could melt anyone's heart. His parents used to say that he smiled like his mother. Kylo grabbed Hux's wrist, delicately tugging his hand towards his face and carefully sucked Hux's thumb into his mouth.

Hux smiled back, feeling a flicker of lust he sucked his thumb. "Would you like me to return the favor? Or at least jerk you off?"

"Please?" Kylo mumbled silkily around Hux's thumb.

"Which one would you like? I'm not very experienced at blowjobs but I could try."

"I want to watch you try." Kylo looked up at him excitedly, helping Hux's confidence. "Please?" He practically begged. "I can help if you want!"

"If you insist," Hux said, kissing Kylo briefly on the mouth. "And I'll probably need the help."

Kylo's face lit up with a grin, pushing his lips once more against Hux's before lying back on the bed. His fluffy hair fanned out onto the pillows and his chest shook with excited breaths. "No one's ever offered to touch me like I've touched them."

"I can't see why, you're very charming," Hux said, stroking his shaft to get it to full hardness before pressing a kiss to the head.

Kylo's skin smelled beautifully from his shower earlier that day, his skin was smoother somehow and every touch to it released a lovely fragrance into Hux's nose. "W-was that a flirtation master?" Kylo asked, his fingers clenching as he kept himself from thrusting his hips towards Hux's mouth.

"You could call it that," Hux said, licking along the side of his shaft. "Am I doing all right?"

"Yes," Kylo whispered, his eyes falling shut and his jaw becoming slack as he experienced what all those men who used him felt like. No wonder he was worth so much. "Feels really good Master." His fingers moved from the bed to Hux's hair, tugging it out of its neat style.

"Good," Hux said, taking Kylos cock into his mouth and sucking. He had some trouble keeping his teeth out of the way at first, and he pulled off of Kylo to mutter a quick apology when he felt his teeth graze against Kylos cock.

"N-no! That feels really good. I like that." Kylo admitted, propping himself up on his elbows to watch Hux. His pupils were blown with lust and a hint of possibly adoration but it was probably just from the heat of the moment.

Kylo's fingers raked through Hux's hair more gently this time, watching as a few pieces flopped to the front and a few strands stuck up. Hux's hair was unbelievable soft under his fingers, he found himself momentarily wondering how he kept it so perfect before his train of thought was shattered as he felt Hux's mouth close around his cock again.

"Oh, good to know," Hux said. He concentrated on keeping his teeth out of the way. He couldn't take Kylo very deep but he tried to make up for it with his tongue.

"M-master I-" Kylo gasps, his orgasm taking over prematurely.

Hux wasn't sure if he could swallow, so he pulled Kylo out of his mouth, stroking him. "Cone for me, Kylo."

Kylo's thighs shook almost violently as Hux's hand prolonged his orgasm till he was nothing more than a sweaty, sobbing mess.

"Good boy," Hux said, pushing a strand of hair out of Kylos sweaty face and kissing his forehead

It took a few minutes for Kylo's strength to return. When it did, he opened his eyes, looking up at Hux's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?" Hux asked.

"For how I acted last night and earlier today. I want to stay with you. Please?"

"Ah," Hux said. "I forgive you. And you've been punished for it, so it's all in the past now. And... did you mean tonight?"

"I mean...as long as you want me." Kylo looked up at him sheepishly, his eyes never really focusing on Hux's face, ready for rejection.

"Well, I'm not used to someone sleeping in my bed, and you have your own room."

Kylo looks down and nods, preparing to move himself from Hux's bed, using his shirt to clean himself off.

"There's a washcloth and a shower in your room."

"It's fine," Kylo responded, grabbing his stuff and retreating to his room, shutting the door behind him and cutting off Hux.

Hux frowned. Again, he should not feel this bad. Kylo had a decent room.

Kylo dropped his clothes into a basket for the cleaners to take in the morning. He grabbed a new pair of undergarments and held them in his hand then stopped to look at the bottle of pills the medtech gave him for sleep. 

Kylo NEVER thought about taking all of them at once, but he found himself wondering what it would be like to sleep forever. He groaned, throwing the bottle onto the bed before trudging to the shower in his refresher. He turned on the hot water and sat under the stream until his skin was pink from the heat. Before the water changed temperature, he scrubbed his skin nearly raw. He felt dirty, weirdly sickened by his desperation. He wanted Hux to like him. He wanted to be more than a whore, a slave. 

Switching the water off, he stepped out, toweled himself dry and pulled on his underclothes and crawled into bed for the night.

Hux tried to force himself not to think of Kylo as he got ready for bed.

The scent of Kylo's soap drifted from under the door, and floated into Hux's room. It was a mix of something floral and sweet, something Kylo grabbed randomly.

Hux sighed, and rolled over. It took him longer to fall asleep that night, but he eventually did.

Kylo woke early but didn't feel like getting up. He didn't want to do anything today. He wondered briefly if he could go out and explore, but he doubted Hux would let him. 

He rubbed his face into his pillows, staring at the walls of his room. Yes, it was big and it was nice, but it felt like a cell. 

When Hux woke up, he showered and got ready for the day, knocking on Kylo's door this time. "Kylo? Come on, lets go eat breakfast."l'd never be allowed to leave."

Kylo was silent, staring again at the medication he held in his hands. The pills were very small, like the allergy pills his old master used to take. They were also blue, a dark blue that reminded him of water, like pools on planets he had seen, His mom called them oceans. 

Kylo popped one his mouth, not too sure why but he decided that this would be easier. He popped another, and another, no sign of fear in his heart. Pretty soon, he had emptied the bottle and laid back on the bed, faintly aware of the way his stomach hurt. He closed his eyes and waited before he passed out.

"Kylo," Hux said, knocking on the door a few times. When there was no answer, he went in anyway. Kylo was still sleeping, he supposed that made sense. "Kylo, get up, it's time for breakfast," he said, shaking him gently.

A bottle clattered to the floor out of Kylo's limp hand. His fingers cold and his face pale. A bit of foam had started to gather at the corners of his lips.

Hux's face paled. "Kylo... kriff! What did you do?" He bent down and picked up Kylo's limp form. He was so skinny this wasn't too hard, and he walked as fast as he could to the medical wing.

The head medtech frowned when he saw the two, assuring Hux to lay down on a cot. 

"He took a whole bottle of pills, I'm not sure what they were!" Hux said worriedly.

"We'll take it from here, go wait outside," the medtech said. 

Hux paced outside while he waited.

Hours had passed, they made the poor kid throw up until they were sure that all remains of the pills were gone. They left him in the cot, making sure an IV gave him enough fluids and electrodes were stuck to his chest to keep his heart monitored. 

"Your majesty?" The medtech said softly, feeling the stress in the air. "He's pulled through and should be on strict bedrest. I prescribed the pills. I apologize for what it led to and I wasn't thinking he would try to take his own life." There was a beat of silence. "You can go see him."

Kylo laid in the cot, his eyes unfocused and red-rimmed. His body ached and his mouth felt dry. Every breath was uncomfortable and the IV burned a bit. He glared up at the ceiling, angry at himself for being so stupid and childish, all because he wanted to be happy in a weird and fucked up way.

Hux felt a wave of relief go through him. "It's all right, you couldn't have known."

He walked into the room. "I'm so glad you're all right. You scared me."

Kylo tried desperately not to cry but seeing Hux standing before him broke his resolve. He let out a pained sob from his scratchy throat and covered his face with his free arm.

"Please don't hurt me." His voice cracked and his chest shook with each pitiful sob and whimper. Even after nearly dying, he was scared of being thrown out or beaten.

"Kylo, I'm not going to hurt you," Hux said, leaning down and hugging him. "It's all right."

Kylo stiffened at the hug, his heart beat elevating in fear and his eyes widening in confusion. This is very unlike Hux, Kylo thought. What is he going to do to me?

"I was scared, I thought you had left me," Hux said softly.

"I'm sorry." Kylo wailed, clinging to Hux's stiff clothes, his tears staining the shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

 

"It's all right, Kylo," Hux said, holding him close.

He clung to Hux for as long as he could, savoring the warmth that their contact provided. He suddenly felt that he owed Hux for saving him. He pulled away from Hux and tugged of his shirt, getting it snagged on his IV line.

He cried out in pain, looking down at his arm before up at Hux, tears forming again in his eyes.

"Kylo, what are you doing?" Hux asked.

"I was trying to r-repay the favor." He sniffled. "I'm sorry. I really am!" He gave up on the shirt, wrapping his arms back around Hux's waist.

"You don't have to repay me, Kylo, I'm just glad you're all right. Really." He hugged him again.

Kylo inhaled Hux's smell, calming himself down and feeling better in his arms. "Stay with me?"

"Of course I will," Hux said.

Kylo pulled his shirt back on, scooting over so Hux could lay with him.

Hux laid down, not letting go of Kylo as he did so.

For once in a very long while, Kylo felt safe. He snuggled close, his face rubbing against Hux's chest. Kylo shuffled around a little to get comfortable. After a few moments, he looked up at the redhead. "Your eyes...I like the color."

Hux looked down at Kylo in slight surprise. "Thank you. I like yours too. They're warm."

"warm," Kylo hummed, thinking to himself. He smiled slightly, cuddling closer to Hux.

Hux closed his eyes and let himself relax into Kylo. It was a strange feeling, he wasn't usually a cuddler, but it was very nice.

Very quickly, a few hours had past and a few guards came looking for Hux.

"Your Majesty," one stated, nearly out of breath. "My Lord, your breakfast has been waiting for hours. None of the servants have seen you and no one told us you were injured." They looked over him, a little confused at seeing their ruler coddling a mere child in the medbay.

"I should have informed you where I was," Hux said, sitting up. "And I'm not injured, my slave was. You can go back to your posts."

"B-But my Lord, You have a meeting."

"Tell them I'm busy," Hux said slightly impatiently. "I'll reschedule it."

"Yes my Lord." They quickly saluted him before filing out of the room, leaving Hux and Kylo alone again. 

Kylo watched him, observed how easily he gave orders to others when he had previously felt Hux as being slightly hesitant around him. And if not hesitant than maybe gentler was the right word. Hux was gentle. That's what it was.

Kylo's fingers softly found their way to Hux's hand, wrapping carefully around his ring and pinky finger. He squeezed slightly, wanting to draw the redhead's attention.

Hux looked over at Kylo, his expression softening. "Did you need something?"

"You don't have to stay if it's important. I know you haven't eaten either..." Kylo practically smirked. He felt a little grumble in his own stomach a few minutes ago.

Hux waved a hand dismissively. "No, it's not important." He looked down when he heard his stomach rumble. "Do you feel well enough to go get some food?"

Kylo looked at the IV in his arm before back up at Hux, smiling sadly. "I think I'm supposed to stay here master. I think they want to keep an eye on me"

"All right," Hux said. "I can have the servants bring us some food."

Kylo watched Hux as he took care of everything. He smiled to himself, laying back down and staring at the ceiling. His head was pounding and his eyes felt heavy but by Hux's side, he was warm and safe and it made him feel good. It made him want to be healthy, for himself and for Hux.

The food came after about a half hour, and Hux sat up as the servants sat it on the table next to Kylo's bed. Hux handed Kylo's plate to him and grabbed his own.

Kylo dug into the food, moaning as the flavors spread on his tongue. He glanced at Hux, a light blush tinging the tips of his ears. He hoped Hux wouldn't notice that as he quickly moved his hair to frame his face  
Hux smirked at Kylo, but not harshly. "Either you like it or you were very hungry."

"Both." Kylo mumbled around a piece of fruit, covering his mouth politely with his hand. He chewed quickly and swallowed before speaking again. "Thank you master."

Hux ate his food more slowly. "You're welcome."

After a few mouthfuls, Kylo slowed down. He was able to handle more food. He was gaining weight and soon he'd probably as healthy as Hux wanted him. Kylo wiped his mouth, his plate nearly empty before the familiar heaviness of a full stomach sank in. He looked up at Hux, watching how his eyes were focused on something else. He realized he was probably the only person who knew Hux as intimately as this. He was probably the only one who would see how Hux behaved alone or how his face would react when he heard things.

Hux finished his food and stood up. "This bed is much too small for two people. And I have some things I need to take care of, anyway. I'll see you tomorrow, unless there's anything you need before I go."

"A kiss?" Kylo suggested, making puppy eyes up at Hux.

Hux rolled his eyes but leaned down and kissed Kylo on the lips briefly. "I'm quite certain no one can deny you when you make that face."

Kylo smirks, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Promise you'll come back?"

"I promise," Hux said. "I'll probably be back before you wake up."

Kylo nods, laying back to take a small catnap.


	3. Pity Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A guest comes to the palace

(With @the-general-hux and @starry-ocean-floor)

Hux went to meet with some people, and do some work, before he went to bed. It was hard to get to sleep, but he managed eventually.

The next morning, Kylo woke up feeling gross. He took it upon himself to take the IV bag with him and shower in the medbay's bathroom. He made sure to clean everything thoroughly and dried his hair so it didn't drip all over.

After a few moments, Kylo's stomach growled and he looked around for the medtech.

Hux woke up early the next morning like he always did. He went to the medcenter first thing, and went into Kylo's room. "Good morning," he said.

Kylo was freshly showered and the room smelled more like him than the sharp scent of cleaning supplies. The medtech strolled over. "he's already eaten and after a small evaluation, he's able to be released today. He just wanted to wait for you."

Hux nodded at the medtech, and smiled at Kylo. "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Better master," Kylo spoke around a cup that the medtech handed him. "They're going to keep my medication regulated."

"That's good," Hux said.

Kylo looked up at Hux, gauging his expression.

"I'm glad they're letting you out," Hux said with a smile. "Do you feel well enough to accompany me today or would you rather stay in my room?"

"I'd much rather be with you, if that's okay." Kylo got up from the bed quickly, fixing the sheets and thanking the medtech.

"Of course," Hux said. "I have some dignitaries coming. They're very important. You won't embarrass me, will you?"

"I would never embarrass you." He snuggled against Hux as they walked. He missed Hux's smell when he woke up that morning.

"Good," Hux said, resting a hand on Kylo’s back as they walked to the throne room. Hux sat down, and pointed to the floor at his side. "Kneel there."

Kylo kneeled where he was told, giving Hux a flash of his 'puppy eyes' before the door opened.

Hux ran a hand through Kylo's hair to reassure him before the door opened, the guard announcing the first dignitary. He was from a planet that still opposed Hux’s rule, but he came to negotiate joining Hux's empire. They talked for a while before they came to an agreement, and Hux was in a very good mood when he left. "Are your knees all right?" he asked before the next one came in. "I could get one of the servants to bring you a pillow."

'I'll be okay, is it alright if I stand up for a moment and stretch out? I think I'm starting to cramp up." Kylo glanced at the door, making sure no one else would just walk in and possibly yell at him.

"If you do it quickly it should be all right, pet."

Kylo stood up, his knees releasing a small popping sound before he leaned forward and pressed his lip against Hux's.

Hux chuckled lightly as he pushed Kylo away gently. "I don't believe that's stretching."

"Besides, I don't want someone to come in here and see me kissing a slave."

"It was, I swear." Kylo smirked, kneeling back down in his place.

Hux rolled his eyes, and looked over to where the next dignitary was announced. This one had a less than reputable reputation, and he leered when he saw Kylo. "Pretty slave. Would you mind if I tried him out?" Hux opened his mouth to say no, but this would help with the negotiations. "Would you mind, Kylo?" he asked.

Kylo bristled, the hair on the back of his neck stuck up and a shiver ran down his back. He gulped, looking up at Hux. He could feel his heart pounding as he gauged the feeling in the room. This seemed important to Hux and his visitor seemed dangerous if he was made angry. "O-okay." Kylo whispered, his heart hammering in his chest as his throat felt tighter.

Hux studied Kylo for a minute, before leaning over toward him. "You don't have to if you don't want to," he said quietly.

"I don't want him to hurt you." Kylo admitted, standing up carefully.

"I have guards for that."

"What would you have me do master?" Kylo asked, keeping up a professional façade.

"Take him to a guest room, and bring a guard with you," Hux said. "He is allowed to use your mouth, and that is all. If anything you don't like happens, call out for the guard and they will intervene."

"Kylo nods, wishing he could kiss Hux before he leaves with the guest towards one of the many open rooms, a guard following close by.

The dignitary walked side by side with Kylo as they walked into the room. He closed the door behind them and the guard stood outside. "You have such pretty lips," the dignitary said once they were alone, running a finger over them. "And I'm sure you've had plenty of practice putting them to good use."

"Yes sir, I have," Kylo admitted, refusing to make eye contact but keeping professional and calm. "Is that what you would like of me sir?"

"I would like more, but sadly that's all your master will allow me. I can understand, though. If I had a slave that looked like you I would want to keep you to myself." He pushed two fingers to Kylo's lips. "Show me a little bit of what you can do."

Kylo wanted to gag at the taste of the man's fingers but complied with the orders. His tongue swirled around the intruding digits, rubbing between them and over the tips before sucking strongly on them.

"Very good," the man said, feeling himself start to harden at the show. "Now get on your knees."

Kylo dropped, landing on the soft, plush carpet and looking up at the man's pants.

"Go on, unbutton them, you know what to do, slave."

Kylo unbuttoned the man's trousers, and freed his hardened erection from his underpants. He began stroking him with his hand, keeping a looser pressure on the base and tightening up towards the tip. He had learned that trick when servicing other men. Kylo glanced at the door for a second before taking the head of the dignitary's cock in his mouth and using a couple other tricks he knew, hoping the man would finish quickly and leave.

The dignitary groaned, grabbing Kylo's hair by the roots. "Kriff, you're good at this," he panted. When he could feel himself getting closer, he used his hold on Kylo's hair to hold him in place as he fucked his mouth harshly.

Kylo gagged, saliva escaping from his lips and trailing down his chin. He glared slightly at the dignitary for mussing up his hair and exposing his ears to the harsh wet sounds that echoed in the room.

The dignitary was too focused on what he was doing to notice Kylo's glare. He pulled himself so his balls were pressing against Kylo's chin and groaned as he came.

Kylo clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes closed, forcing himself not to throw up. his man was cruel and disgusted him.

"Stars," the man said as he pulled his cock out of Kylo's throat. "I can see why the Emperor bought you."

Kylo shot up quickly, opening the door, "Guard, return the guest to my lord." He took off down the hall towards the bathrooms.

The guard nodded, and escorted the man back to the Emperor. 

"Where is Kylo?" Hux asked when the man bowed before him again.

"I don't know, he ran off," the dignitary said, shrugging. 

Hux frowned, but the guard hadn't said anything bad had happened, so he finished talking with the dignitary quickly so he could go find Kylo.

Kylo spat out the remaining toothpaste and rinsed his mouth. He was relieved that a blowjob was all he gave the man as he exited the refresher and made his way back to the throne room.


End file.
